Teen Vampire
by BermudaRoma
Summary: One dark, moonless night, Stiles finds himself going through a situation so similar yet incredibly different from the night when Scott was bitten. Stiles get's changed into something darker, bloodier, and full of way more mysteries. Going through high school as a werewolf is one thing, but what about going through high school full of were-beasts as a vampire?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Teen Vampire

Prologue

He tasted blood.

He could smell it, feel it on his skin. Stiles held a blood covered hand over the gushing bite wound on his neck. His breath was labored and he felt weak, using only the base of the tree as support. He didn't know where his phone went or even where he was. He knew he was somewhere in the woods but he didn't know where exactly. It was pitch black outside, not even the moon shone.

Stiles couldn't remember why he came into the woods but he was deeply regretting it right now. Something with glowing eyes had come out of nowhere and bit him. His first thought was that it had been a werewolf but all the werewolves he knew were bitten on the side not the throat and the bite was never too deep. The wound was gushing blood and was showing no sign of stopping.

There was also on other major problem about his hunch of it being a werewolf, it wasn't a full moon. The thing's eyes too, they weren't red. They were a bright, vibrant blue with white pupils and black scleras. Yeah, definitely not a werewolf.

The thing was a man and he was crouched in front of the bleeding teen. He seemed to observe him for a moment before reaching for his pocket. Stiles watched the man in horror as he took out a blade. The teen's eye went wide in fear, thinking the guy was going to kill him but instead, the supernatural man, thing slid the blade over his own wrist, drawing blood.

The coppery smell hit the air like a heavy perfume, causing Stiles's nose to twitch. He had never known blood to smell so strong and he was currently covered in it. He let out a weak gasp when the man smiled, showing off pearly white fangs that were coated in a layer of blood. They weren't like werewolf fangs. They were slightly longer, thinner, sharper, more curved and looked much more deadly. The man's lower canines barely grew out compared to the top ones. They were still too long and sharp to be human, but they didn't grow nearly as far out like a werewolf's did.

Stiles couldn't stop the yelp escape his lips when the man shoved his bloody wrist against the sheriff son's mouth, the taste of the man's blood coating his tongue in seconds. He tried to pull away but he was too weak and the man was way too strong. He struggled to breathe as blood slid down the inside of his throat, causing a strange surge to erupt throughout his body.

Something was very wrong here. Stiles already knew that there no way in hell that the guy was actually human and he wasn't a werewolf either, so what was he? Unfortunately, Stiles didn't have the strength or the willpower to ask at the moment. He did know that the man emitted an incredibly powerful, dominating aura that easily would have rivaled the demon alpha, Deucalion.

The strange man pulled his arm away, Stiles having already drank a good portion of the man's blood. Stiles stared in horror at the man as he laughed with glee, pleased with what ever he had just done. The teen didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't good.

Stiles suddenly choked. It felt like he couldn't breathe all the sudden. He felt his heart pick up speed at an alarming pace. His body started to tingle, like it was repeatedly being prodded with thousands of tiny little needles. Something wasn't right, the guy did something to him. He felt strange, like something deep within him was changing.

His body began to tremble, his choked gasps barely escaping his bloody lips. Oh god, he was going to die. He was going to die in the woods with a freaky eyed psychopath with fangs. The bastard was laughing at him. He watched in pure enjoyment as Stiles struggled to suck in air that he so desperately needed.

"Easy there, you don't want to send yourself into shock now do you?" The man's calm, toying voice sent uneasy shivers down Stiles's spine. "Don't fight it, let it take over and it'll be less painful."

He didn't know why, but Stiles's body practically forced itself to relax as the man's words washed over him. He went limp, his eyes almost completely shut. His body trembled as whatever supernatural force raged within him, twisting and changing him into something inhuman. He felt himself slipping. He was getting to weak and too tired to stay awake. He couldn't even move.

He wanted to call Scott, scream for help, but he couldn't. He felt so helpless. Consciousness was slipping through his fingers, making it harder for the teen to keep his heavy eye lids from closing.

He looked up at his attacker as the man- no- monster, stood up. "What did you-you do to me?" Stiles barely managed to slur out.

The thing grinned down at him, his bloody fangs practically glowing in the night.

"I gave you immortality."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Teen Vampire

Chapter 1

Scott, along with the rest of the pack, was running through the hospital, desperate to keep up with the group of doctors and nurses carting his bloody best friend through the halls. They had gotten to the hospital the same time the ambulance did and none of them were prepared for what they saw. Stiles was pale, disoriented, bloody, and fighting to breathe. Scott's heart clenched whenever Stiles would try to sit up as the he was carted. They would push him back down and ignore the slurred gibberish that seemed to never stop flowing from his lips.

His eyes were glazed over, the entire left side of his face, neck, and collarbone was caked in blood. Some of it was still wet. The sight of the deep, ugly wound on his neck made Scott want to scream in anger. His best friend had been attacked and no one was there to save him. Scott knew it was a bite wound on the side of his neck, he could practically smell the supernatural aura pouring from the wound, but something was off about it. Something told him it wasn't a werewolf bite. Scott wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or worried about it. If a werewolf didn't bite him, what did?

"Stiles, you need to stop moving and lie down." Melissa frantically said as she pushed the bloody teen down once again. Stiles refused to hold still. Even when he didn't sit up. He kept moving around in the bed, turning over from side to side, trying to figure out what was happening in his haze of confusion. Melissa had to shove a breathing mask over his face again. He kept ripping it off, but every time he did, he started to choke.

"Mom, what's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay? Why can't he breathe?" Scott was panicking, scared to death that his friend wouldn't make it. He hated seeing Stiles so out of it and broken especially since the whole ordeal with the nogitsune. A non smiling Stiles set off alarm bells in Scott's mind like crazy now.

"Scott, you and your friends need to go wait in the waiting room. We'll take care of him." Melissa didn't even look up to met her son's eyes as she spoke, too focused on the disoriented teen below her.

The whole pack refused to leave, following the group of doctors all the way to the room that they carted Stiles into. They were pushed out of the room and the door was shut, leaving the wolves no choice but to watch through the window. Sheriff Stilinski joined them, having just gotten away from his duties as the sheriff. He was the one who responded to the call about a boy found unconscious and bloodied in the woods.

"What's happening? Is he alright?" He asked the pack.

No one answered him, they didn't need to. Instead, the sheriff looked through the window and was met with the sight of the doctors fighting to hold Stiles down. He looked like he was going into a panic attack. His eyes were still hazy and unfocused but they were full of fear. It took six nurses to hold him down so they could hook him up to the necessary machines.

The entire pack gulped in fear when they heard the shrill beeping of the heart monitor. It was way too fast, dangerously too fast. Their eyes widened in horror when the sound of Stiles's desperate gasps reached their sensitive ears. He was suffocating. The heart monitor picked up even more. The doctors and nurses shouted at each other, working frantically to hook him up to a respirator. Stiles fought them in a flurry of panic. He didn't try to sit up anymore, but instead opted to start throwing himself around in the hospital bed.

"Hold him down!" One of the nurses screamed.

"NO! NO! NOO!" Stiles started screaming, going into the full on panic attack. Every touch from someone set him even further over the edge.

Tears stung Scott's eyes at the sight of his best friend like that. His heart clenched in sorrow and he knew that the rest of the pack, and Stiles's dad, looked the same as he did. He had to fight every instinct in him to not run in to the room and help Stiles himself. He could hear Derek growling softly. the growls sounded almost like panicked whines, filled with desperation. He must be fighting to run in the room as well.

Stiles suddenly shot up in the bed, momentarily stunning the doctors. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A loud, gut wrenching scream ripped at Stiles's vocal cords, causing every one in the hospital to wince. The pack had to cover their ears, it was so loud. Every bit of terror, fear, and desperation was let out through that painful scream. Scott could practically hear the shredding sound of Stiles's vocal cords as he screamed them raw.

Then, like someone had flipped an off switch, Stiles stopped. Everyone stared wide eyed at the teen in shock. His own eyes were wide and grimace was puling at his lips. His eyes were hazy, lost in some other world. The heart monitor was completely normal and his breathing came out in rhythmic breaths.

For a split second, Stiles's eyes met Scott's own shocked ones. Then, suddenly, Stile's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body hit the bed with a limp thud and the sudden shrill of the monitor flat-lining pierced the air. For a moment, no one reacted, unsure if what they just saw even happened. They stared at Stiles's limp frame in horror.

"Get the paddles. _Get the paddles!_" Melissa's frantic demand brought everything back to life. Everyone immediately scrambled to get the teen's heart beating again. The sound of electricity charging filled the room, but before anyone could bring the paddles to Stiles's chest, his eyes shot open.

He started coughing and greedily sucked in air. The heart monitor was back to normal once more, as if it never flat line. Stiles sat up in the bed, ignoring the orders to lay back down. "Wha?" He slurred. "What happened? What's going on?"

Melissa grabbed his arm, drawing his attention. "Honey, you're in the hospital. You were attacked. Do you remember anything?" She asked.

Stiles stared at her, shocked. "I-I don't- I don't know. I- what?" He stuttered out, his eyes still hazy.

"Take it easy, Stiles. How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" She asked, eyeing the bloody wound on his neck.

He shook his head. "I- I'm fine. Just feel really tired. I think i'm gonna..." Stiles let out a exhausted sigh.

Melissa carefully helped him lie back down, the other nurses worked to properly hook him up to machinery as she did so. He was out cold before his head even touched the pillow. Once he was out, everyone stood silently, waiting for something else to happen. Melissa eyed the monitors, waiting to see if they showed anything.

"Is he okay?" A nurse asked.

"I think so." Melissa said as she sighed in relief. "Everything looks normal. Let's get his neck cleaned and patched up and let him sleep." Melissa said, gaze already in hand.

~0~

"Mom! Is he okay?" Scott asked as his mother walked up to him. The pack had been escorted to the waiting room after Stiles had been stable. They had been there since.

"He's fine. He's sleeping now and should be up in a few hours." Melissa reassured her son.

"What about the wound? Was it a bite? Did it look like a bite to you?" Scott asked.

His mom shook her head. "No, it didn't look right for it to be a wolf bite. Why? Do you think it is?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know. I felt something...supernatural when he was first brought in. Whatever bit him wasn't normal."

"I felt it too." Derek suddenly chimed in. "But it isn't a wolf bite, either. Something's different about it. Something off."

"If it wasn't a wolf bite, then what was it?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"What are they saying bit him?" Scott asked.

Melissa's lips pulled into a tight line. "They're not sure yet." She said.

"Did he seem any different? Like something's changed?" Derek asked.

Melissa shook her head. "No, everything is completely normal. His blood pressure really low from the blood loss, so we had to hook him up to a blood transfusion and the wound had to be stitched, but other than that, he's totally fine. I'll keep an eye on him and I'll tell you of you the second I notice something, but it looks like he'll be able to go home by sometime late tomorrow. There's really not all that much wrong with him." Melissa said.

Sheriff Stilinski turned to Derek. "How long does it take for a wolf bite to change someone?" He asked.

"Not long," Derek said. "We should know by time he wakes up."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, I swear the next one will be way longer. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I don't know if I want to make this a Sterek, even if I do, It'll be like a really minor slow burn B story. I guess I can do a vote and see if you guys want a little Sterek. You guys decide. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

* * *

Teen Vampire

Chapter 2

"He didn't turn." Scott said simply, his arms crossed over his chest.

Derek made a quick nod in agreement. Stiles had been attacked just over a day ago. The sun was setting and he was being released from the hospital. The pack was left severely confused by the events that lead after Stiles waking up. He wasn't a werewolf, they couldn't even sense something supernatural on him anymore. It was almost like the attack had never happened. Once he had gotten a blood transfusion, he was almost back to his normal self.

"Something still feels very off about all of this." Derek said.

"All of this is off. I don't get, what happened to him out there? What attacked him?" Scott wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that this is isn't the end of it. Everything about this is just wrong." Derek said.

Scott sighed. "Whatever the thing was that attacked him, it looks like we can't do anything about it right now. I'm going to go get Stiles so we can get out of here." The young alpha said as he walked into his best friend's hospital room. Stiles was changing out of the hospital gown and into some clothes his father brought.

Scott watched his best friend as the teen threw on his jacket. It was strange. He looked so normal, so healthy; it was like the attack had never happened. Well, he didn't look completely healthy. The bloody bandage on his neck was still a fresh reminder of the initial attack and he looked a little pale.

"Something wrong, Scotty?" Stiles said suddenly, breaking the wolf from his train of thought.

"What?"

"You look kinda out of it."

"No, no. I was just thinking." Scott said. He looked up at Stiles with a concerned expression. "You sure you're alright? I mean, you lost a lot of blood."

Stiles shook his head. "I feel fine. I feel pretty good, actually. The transfusion helped. I'm sorry if I scared you." Stiles's eye were downcast, a hint of sadness pulling at them. Scott knew why. He still felt guilty over the whole nogitsune ordeal, especially Allison's death. He hated it when he made people worry about him now and did whatever he could to avoid causing people grief.

Scott bit his lip, shaking the thought from his head. "So," he started nervously. "You really don't remember anything?"

Stiles sighed in frustration. "No, nothing. I've tried to but it's just blank. I can't remember _anything_ from yesterday." Stiles caught a very concerned look on his best friend's face. He scratched at his temple. "So, if it wasn't a werewolf, then what was it?" He asked finally, knowing that the question was driving Scott insane.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Scott paused for a moment, eyeing his human friend. "So, do you even want to be a werewolf? I mean, if you _had_ been turned, would you have been okay with it?" He asked.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe one day, but I guess that I'm just not ready to lose my humanity." He said.

They awkwardly stared at each other for a while. It had been an unspoken touchy subject between them. Whether or not Stiles wanted to be a werewolf. He had been offered the bite before and had denied it, albeit it was from Peter, but he never asked Derek or even Scott for it. Scott always wondered why Stiles didn't want it but never asked. Something always held him back, like he was scared what the answer was going to be.

The alpha sighed, breaking the silence. "Hey, as long as you're okay, then I guess that's all that matters." Scott said, slapping Stiles across the shoulder.

"Yeah, can we get out of here, now? I want to go home and sleep." Stiles said, already starting to act like his normal jittery self.

"You just woke up a few hours ago." Scott pointed out.

"I know, but I'm still tired."

Scott snorted in amusement. "Fine, let's go. I need to start on some homework anyway."

~0~

"Are you sure you don't to stay home, son?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son the next morning.

Stiles groaned as he gathered his books into his backpack. "Dad, I'm not staying home. Now go to work, you're going to be late."

John sighed and rolled his eyes at his son. "Okay, but if you get to feeling bad, you head home. You hear me?"

"Bye, Dad." Stiles said.

"Hear me?"

"Okay, yes. I will go home if I start to feel sick." Stiles said, flailing his arms around a bit. His dad gave him a satisfied nod and headed downstairs. The teen sighed, itching at the bandage on his neck. The thing was irritating him. He really just wanted to rip the thing off and be done with it. Wait, didn't he have to change it out anyway?

Stiles went to the bathroom, gauze in hand and stood in front of the mirror. He carefully pulled back the old gauze and threw it in the trash. He looked back up to inspect the wound. "What the hell?" He gasped. The wound was gone, even the stitches were. There wasn't even a scar. he rubbed his hand over the skin where the bite wound should have been, just make sure.

For a moment, he thought he was dreaming. He grabbed a random bottle from the drug cabinet and checked to see if he could the instructions. He sighed in relief when he was able to. He lifted up his hands to count his fingers, finding only ten. Just as he was about to drop his hands, something caught his eye. There was a simple white bracelet made of pure metal on his right wrist. Blood red lettering was centered on the jewelry.

"Reprima?" He read aloud, thouroughly confused. Where the hell did the bracelet come from? He didn't recall owning it, let alone buying the thing. He contemplated taking it off but his train of thought was broken when he caught a glance at his alarm clock. "Shit!" He rushed out of the bathroom, the bracelet momentarily forgotten. He didn't want to be late.

He threw open the front door and suddenly yelped in pain as the sun's ray's hit his eyes. It burned like crazy. He stepped back into the safety of his shaded home and blinked in confusion. What the hell? The sun never bothered him before. He huffed in frustration. He didn't have time for this. He grabbed his old pair of sunglasses from the counter, threw them on and ran to his jeep.

In his haste to get to school, he didn't notice how strong the smell of his old jeep was or how incredibly vibrant the colors were. His hyperactive mind didn't give him a chance to notice as he sped to school. Once he finally reached the parking lot, he killed the jeep's engine and ran in the school. Stiles made a quick stop at his locker and then ran to his first class.

He hastily sat down, letting his back hit the floor. "Dude, you were almost late. What happened?" Scott asked, confused. It wasn't often that Stiles was late to school.

"I just lost track of time." Stiles said.

"Dude!" Scott said with wide eyes. "Your neck, it's healed!"

Stiles slapped a hand over his now wound-less neck, having forgotten it had healed. " I know. I just noticed before I left the house." Stiles said.

"How can it be gone?" Scott asked, astonished. "You're not a werewolf."

Stiles gave his friend an exaggerated shrug, sending his shoulders so high up, it looked like he didn't have a neck.

"McCall, Stilinski! Shut up!" Coach Finstock shouted at them.

Both boys shrunk a little, immediately silencing their conversation. They had no choice but to wait until class was over until they could continue their conversation. Coach Finstock eyed them with hostility as he passed out a test. Scott and Stiles sent each other looks of annoyance before starting their own tests.

The room fell dead silent, only an occasional cough and rustle of paper could be heard. That is, to normal ears. Something was up with Stiles's. He blinked in confusion, when the room hummed with the constant buzz of noise. He could hear everyone's breathing, every scratch of the pencil, wipe of an eraser, click of the pen, everything. The worst was the beating. Everyone's heart beat sounded like loud drums to him. He could almost see the blood in Scott's veins under his skin.

The coppery smell of blood was almost overwhelming. Every scent was incredibly strong, stronger than it should have humanly been. He could smell Danny's cologne from the other side of the room like he was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder to him. He got a strong whiff of mint gum from the coach as he sat at his desk.

The words on his paper was too bold, too sharp and the floor under his feet was too detailed. He could see every individual hair on the girl's hair in front of him. The color in the room was so vibrant that it made his eyes water. He could see every leaf on the tree just outside the window. He was suddenly overly aware of the fabric on his skin and the feel of the pencil and the paper under his hands.

Everything felt too surreal, too detailed and sharp. It was like his senses were in total overdrive. Stiles vaguely wondered if this is what Scott had initially experienced when he was turned. The absolute worst, though, was the sound of the blood in everyone. Every beat, sent him further over the edge. He could smell it, taste it, see it and it was delicious. It made him hungry.

Stiles suddenly felt nauseous. He couldn't take being in the room any longer. With out a single word, he got up from his seat and fled the room as fast as he could. He ran into the men's room and ran to the sinks. No one else was in the bathroom, something that he was incredibly thankful for at the moment.

He gripped the sink like it was a lifeline as he fought to calm himself. His senses were too strong for him to handle. Confusion pulled at him. What the hell was going on? Why were senses so strong and why had his wound healed so fast? Why did the thought of blood make him hungry?

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut for a split second before letting them fly open. He looked up, craning his neck so he could see in the mirror. His eyes went wide; letting go of the sink like it was made of hot embers. "What the...?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He should have been staring at his normal reflection with absolutely nothing wrong with it but...it wasn't.

He had fangs. Long, sharp, deadly fangs. They were so unlike Scott's, whose were more animal like; wild, feral. Stiles's were almost elegant and, dare he say it, seductive. They were incredible. But that wasn't all, Stiles's eyes were no longer their usual light brown. They were a deep dark, glowing blue. It was like looking into the darkest depths of the night. The sight of them made the teen shiver.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to have fangs and glowing eyes. There was no way in hell that he was a werewolf. He started to panic. What the hell was going on? What was happening to him?

Stiles panicked and stumbled away from the line of sinks. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his own reflection. He had to be dreaming but he wasn't. he counted his fingers and he read the label on the hand dryer. This was real, he was awake.

Overwhelmed by a sudden sense of terror, Stiles screamed.

* * *

Yeah, this one's a bit longer. Thanks once again for all the reviews, you guys are so awesome. I did not expect so many. So, it sounds like this won't be a Sterek. Most of you have said no to it which I'm kinda glad you did. I admit, I ship it but in this storyline, it really isn't needed or necessary. Further more: BananaWombat221, I'm sorry Allison is dead in this fic. this takes place not long after the whole nogitsune ordeal so sorry, no Isaac, twins, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, or Allison but they will be referenced. Well, I think that's it so please review and tell me what you think and you think will happen next.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Teen Vampire

Chapter 3

"McCall! Stay in your seat!" Coach yelled. "I'm sick you and Stilinski running out of my classroom whenever you please."

"But, Coach, something might be wrong with him!" Scott protested.

"Too bad! Your ass is staying in that seat or else you'll have detention!"

Scott groaned in frustration and slumped back into his desk. He was worried sick. Stiles's emotions had gone out of control just before he sprinted out of the room. The alpha was scared that Stiles had somehow gotten another panic attack. He needed to be there for him if he did.

A sudden scream met Scott's werewolf ears. He jumped up from his seat, recognizing the voice at Stiles's. "McCall, sit your ass down!" With a barely audible inhuman growl, he sat back in his seat. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, scared that something was terribly wrong with his friend. He never screamed when he was having a panic attack.

Scott looked over his shoulder, meeting the concerned eyes of the were-coyote. Malia looked just as strung out as he did. Her eyes kept darting to the coach and to the door. She wanted leave and find Stiles just as much as he did. Scott bit his lip and stared up at the clock, begging for it to move faster. The sooner the class ended, the sooner he could find Stiles.

~0~

What the hell was happening to him? Stiles couldn't look away from his reflection. His wrongly colored eyes were wide with shock and terror. What happened to his light brown, practically honey colored eyes? Why were they a midnight blue and why were there fangs where his normal sized canines should have been?

Stiles reached up and touch one of the sharp fangs. It was real. No amount of pulling and prodding was going to get them to go away. He had fangs! Him! Stiles Stilinski! Son of Beacon Hills sheriff with ADHD who has a history of panic attacks, sleep walking, and doesn't know when to shut up, had fangs! The supposed only true human of Scott McCall's werewolf pack. Well he wasn't anymore. He didn't know what he was but he was damn sure that he wasn't human. Human's didn't have fangs and glowing midnight blue eyes and could hear people's heart beats.

Wait a minute.

Stiles's senses where now heightened, he had fangs, and he could smell the blood of every person that was in the classroom. The blood had smelt amazing to him to the point that it made him hungry. The gears started turning in his head. Fangs, blood lust, heightened senses. He wasn't a werewolf, so what was the only other creature that came to mind?

"A vampire."

"AH!" Stiles screamed in terror when a sudden deep, enticing voice echoed off the bathroom walls. He flailed around and was met with the sight of a man. He looked like he was in his mid thirties yet not a single wrinkle graced his skin. His vibrant, combed blonde hair was free of grey hairs and he was dressed rather lavishly for someone standing in the boys room of a high school.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"It would be smart to put the fangs up, boy." The man said with a sly grin.

Stiles's eyes widened at the man. His hand shot up to his mouth, he fingered the sharp canines. Who the hell was this guy? He didn't seemed shocked in the slightest over the fact that he had fangs. Now that the teen thought about it, the man did seem familiar. He had a powerful aura about him. Did he know him? He felt like he'd met him before.

The man chuckled. "You don't remember anything from that night." It was statement.

Stiles's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wha-what? What are you-" Stiles cut himself off mid-sentence when the memory came rushing back to him. Being jumped, getting bitten, the blue eyes and the fangs, and the blood. God, the blood. Stiles looked at the man in horror. "It was you." He breathed out. "You attacked me!" He yelled at the man.

"I gave you the gift of immortality!" The man shot back, angrily. "I gave you power. You've been reborn into one of the greatest creatures in existence."

The teen was quiet for a moment as his mind played over everything that the man had said to him. Either this was a very lucid dream, a sick prank, or the man in front of him really was telling the truth and Stiles really was what the man said he was. "So let me get this straight," Stiles started. "You're saying that you're a blood-sucking immortal vampire and that you turned me into a blood-sucking vampire that night you attacked me?" Stiles asked.

The man nodded. "Is it so hard to believe, boy? You're a-well, used to be- a human that runs with a pack of wolves. You're best friend is an Alpha, you've been possessed by a Nogitsune, your best friend is having a little romance with a Kitsune, the girl you've had a crush on since third grade is a Banshee, You know a Were-Coyote, you've faced an Alpha Pack, you-"

"Okay, I get it!" Stiles snapped.

"Do you? Your whole life has been immersed in the supernatural, yet you're having trouble grasping the idea of a vampire?'

"This is Beacon Hills, we don't get vampires, we get werewolves." Stiles said.

"Beacon Hills get's way more than just werewolves, Stiles, you know that." The man said, slyly.

Stiles bit his lip and flinched, forgetting the fact that he had fangs now. He wiped the blood away and stared at the bloody smear on his hand. "Why me? Why did you turn me?"

"Why wo_uldn't _I turn you? You're already well versed in the world of the supernatural, you're quite brilliant, selfless, those dogs would be helpless without you, you have a strong will, and incredibly strong one. If anyone deserves immortality, it's you."

He stared at the man in confusion and horror. "How do you know all of this about me? How do you even know who I am and just who the hell are you?" Stiles spat angrily, feeling as if he had stalked.

"I've been watching you, Stiles, for quite a long time. I needed a Fledgling, a loyal one and you fit the bill. As for me? Well, I'm your Master now."

Stiles glared at the man, unknowingly baring his fangs at him. "You are not my Master." He hissed.

The man raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Oh? I assure you, I am."

"No you're not! So enough with the bullshitting and just tell me what the hell you want from me and tell me who the hell you are! I've asked you twice now and you still haven't given me your name!" Stiles spat angrily.

The man's eyes suddenly turned that haunting blue just like that last night. His pupils turned white and the whites if his eyes turned black. The man bared his fangs at Stiles. "I am your Master!" The man roared. "I am Roman Daremont, the Head vampire of the California Covenant and you will obey me! Now put away your fangs and dim your eyes. I've had enough of your insolence! You will continue on with your day and not breath a single word of this to anyone, especially your lowly dogs friends. You do not bite, attack, or feed on anyone. I will come for you after tonight and I show you a thing or two in obedience!" The man, Roman, spat out, angrier than Stiles had ever seen him.

In the blink of an eye, Stiles's fangs were gone and his eyes were back to their normal color. He now stood alone in the bathroom, Roman having left without a trace. Stiles stared at the now empty space in front of him in shock. He had felt so helpless when Roman flew of the handle, like he was being crushed under the weight of the man's power.

The bell rang, causing Stiles to nearly jump out of his skin and cover his overly sensitive ears. That stupid bell was nearly four times louder now and he wasn't even anywhere near it. He washed away the blood on his hand and left the bathroom, feeling on edge.

"Stiles!" Scott after his friend, running after him in the hallway. "Dude, you okay? You ran of class like your ass was on fire. Did you have another panic attack? The werewolf asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine. I just felt a little sick. I'm good now. Look, I'm going to get to class, I'll see you around." Stiles said, the words rushing out of his mouth before he could think. He fats walked away from his best friend, ignoring his concerned calls.

Stiles bolted into his next class and ignored Kira's concerned stares. He wondered if Scott had said anything. When the werewolf walked in, Stiles wouldn't dare look up at him. For the entire hour, he never looked up, too lost in thought. A Vampire. He was a vampire. A blood-sucking vampire. That bastard, Roman, ripped his humanity from him without even asking and now he was probably stuck at the age of seventeen for eternity now. He had to watch all his loved ones grow old and die while he stayed the same. He had to drink blood now. Oh god, did he have to kill people? What if he lost control? What if he hurt his father?

He gripped his seat, trying desperately to block out the sound of everyone's heart beats. It was like the world was mocking him.

He scrunched his nose when he suddenly became aware of the scent of wet dog. He grimaced in disgust. Where the hell was that smell coming from? He eyes went to Scott. Shit, he actually smelled like a dog. Wait, did that mean Scott would be able to smell that he was a Vampire? He didn't seem to notice yet.

Stiles noticed something else. The sound of Scott's heart beat and the smell of his blood did not have the same effect as everyone else's. He actually found the smell of Scott's blood rather revolting. Was it because he was a werewolf? Was that legend that vampires and werewolves hated each other actually true? But he didn't suddenly feel hatred for his friend, he just thought he smelled bad. He vaguely wondered what would happen if he told Scott that.

Wait, vampires didn't breath, right? And what about heartbeats? Wasn't he supposed to not have one? He brought his hand to his chest and felt the steady beat of his heart. He looked down and caught the sight of the bracelet on his wrist. Hey, maybe Roman gave it to him, but why? What was it for? Did it do anything?

Stiles shook his head, trying to shake out the onslaught of thoughts. His brain was going a mile a minute. His head was going to explode at this rate. Too many questions plagued his mind, curiosity eating away any bit of focus he had. He needed to calm down and wait. He was supposed to see Roman later tonight. He would get all his answers then. He just needed to be patient and keep calm.

His eyes widened. Shit, he hadn't had any blood since he turned. How long could a Vampire go without blood before they went all psycho and ate the town? What if he went crazy at school? Wait, what would happen if Scott tried to wolf out in front of him? If vampires and werewolves hated each other, then would that mean that Stiles would attack him. Or would Scott attack Stiles. Would he vampire out when Scott wolfed out?

Shit! Stiles shook his head again. He needed to calm down and stop letting his mind wander. Pay attention to class! He needed to pay attention to what the teacher was doing. Aw, he could smell her perfume. That stuff is nasty.

Stiles inwardly groaned. There was no way in hell he was going to make it through the day without his head exploding. He hoped he got used to this, otherwise he was royally screwed.

* * *

Thanks so much for all of the reviews, I love you guys! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in so long but I'm back now with a new chapter. I hope I did a good job of how Stiles would react if he had been turned. What do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Teen Vampire

Chapter 4

"Dude, you coming?" Scott asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion as he eyed his friend with concern. He was standing in front of the school, waiting for Stiles to walk out of the building. He seemed to be glued in place, refusing to leave the the confines of their shaded school.

Stiles was not liking the situation he was in. It was ridiculously bright out and it was making his eyes burn. He dropped his sunglasses sometime during school and ended up losing them. Now he had absolutely no protection from the wrath of the sun. It didn't help that his newly heightened senses had given him a splitting headache, making the brightness of the day even more unbearable. Shit, how was he supposed to get home? He couldn't even walk outside.

"Stiles, come on. School's over." Scott yelled at him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a pair of sunglasses would you?" Stiles asked, staring at the sunny pavement where the school's shaded shadow stopped.

Scott raised an eyebrow in confusion. "No." He said. Stiles huffed in frustration, mumbling a barely audible "Shit" that Scott had to strain his werewolf ears to hear. "Why?"

"My eyes have been a bit more sensitive than usual. That and I have a headache." Stiles said simply, not bothering to go any further into detail.

"You were wearing sunglasses this morning, what happened to those?" Scott asked.

"I lost them." Stiles grumbled. He shuffled his feet, contemplating on just running out into the sun and dashing for his jeep. He messed with his hands as he bit his lip the whole time attempting to block out the thought of accidentally biting his lip with a pair of fangs that weren't even out right now.

"What's wrong with _you_?"

Stiles jumped, flailing his arms around. Lydia just stood next to him, looking bored. He was so lost in his jumble of thoughts, he didn't hear her walk up to him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Stiles gasped. A small part of his mind couldn't help but wonder if vampires could even get heart attacks.

"Pay attention next time." Lydia said smugly, a proud smirk pulling at her red lips.

"You got a pair of sunglasses for him? He won't leave the school." Scott said, cutting in.

Lydia's smirk vanished and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What, why? Are you scared of the sun all of the sudden?" She asked.

_Yes_. Stiles thought. "No, my eyes are just really sensitive to light right now. Probably because I have a bad headache." He said.

A soft sigh escaped the girl's nose as she reached into her purse to grab her spare sunglasses. "Whatever." She pulled them out and held them out to him. Her bored, smug, look slowly dropped as she stared at his face, as if a bit baffled and even a little surprised by what she saw.

Stiles took the sunglasses and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "What?" He asked as he slipped on the sunglasses, easing his headache a little bit. Finally he walked out into the sun, cringing a bit when the light hit his skin. It didn't hurt or even burn; he couldn't even really feel the heat from it, it was just incredibly uncomfortable.

"I know you've always been pretty pale, but you look _really_ pale right now. Like porcelain doll pale." Lydia said as she walked with him.

"Whoa, you do." Scott said, falling in step with them. "How did I not notice that earlier?"

"I do?" Stiles asked. He slipped down the sunglasses for a moment and looked down at his arms. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw that they did actually look quite a bit paler than usual.

"Your hair looks darker too. Did you dye it or something? It looks black now." Lydia said.

Stiles's hand shot up to his locks. "No." They were to his jeep now. He walked up to the side view mirror, took off Lydia's sunglasses, and looked into it. His usual dark brown hair was now almost an ink black; even his eyebrows and eyelashes looked darker. It made his already pale skin look even paler. How had he not noticed this? Was this an effect from being turned? He continued to look at himself. He honestly didn't look all that much different than he did before. It wasn't a major transition like what Erica had gone through. Going from an epileptic mess to a walking sex goddess, but Stiles had to admit, he looked good. Really good. The pale skin and dark hair worked quite well on him.

He huffed and stood up, slipping the shades back on. Shit, he really wasn't human anymore. How is it that Scott hadn't noticed? Did he still smell human to him? Did it take time for the vampire scent to set in? Or maybe it was because Scott's werewolf ass had never been around a vampire before. Stiles didn't know, but he could sure smell the werewolf on Scott. He reeked of dog and the sun's heat was making it worse. He almost wanted to kill over, the scent made his headache even worse. It was weird, he could feel the heat on his skin but it wasn't making him hot. It was like the weather didn't effect him. It was effecting Scott, though and Stiles could practically smell every drop of sweat that leaked from the werewolf's pores.

Could vampires sweat?

He grimaced when a gust of wind smacked Scott's wet dog scent into Stiles's face. Jesus, that was bad. "Dude, when was the last time you took a shower?" The words were out of his mouth before he could even think. Stupid ADHD.

For a moment, Scott looked a little confused by the question, like it took him a minute to process what Stiles had said. Once his brain finally clicked, he answered with a bewildered tone. "This morning, why? Do I smell?"

"You reek." Stiles said, once again, not thinking.

"He smells fine to me." Lydia said.

A strong, hot wind blew Scott's scent into Stiles's face once more. He had to cover his nose, the smell making him feel nauseous with disgust. He couldn't take it anymore. "Look, I'm gonna head off. I'll see you guys later." He pulled off the shades and handed them back to Lydia.

She held up her hand, denying the sunglasses. "Keep them. They're just my spares anyway. I haven't worn them in forever. Besides, they look good on you. Better than those cheap Walmart glasses you had." She said.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. Slowly putting the shades back on. "Did you steal my sunglasses?" He asked.

"No, I threw them away. I was doing you a favor." She said nonchalantly.

"Why, exactly."

"I refuse to have friends that wear cheap merchandise." Lydia quipped.

"Okay," Stiles said slowly. "thanks for the sunglasses. I'm gonna go now." He climbed into his jeep and started the engine. He waved at them as he drove off.

Scott watched his best friend leave the school parking lot, once the infamous jeep was out of sight, the alpha turned to Lydia. "Did you sense anything?"

"Sense anything? As in, did the attack do anything to him?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah."

"Not that I can tell, but something's just not right either. It's like there's something there but it's like...it's like it's being blocked." Lydia said skeptically, having trouble explaining what she was feeling.

"What does that mean, that something's being blocked?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, yet. All I know that something is off with Stiles. He's...different. I'm not sure how he's different, he just is. Have you noticed anything about him?" The banshee asked.

"The bite wound on his neck healed, like, completely. There isn't even a scar." Scott said.

Lydia raised an unsure eyebrow. "So, does that mean he's changed into something? I mean, if he was a werewolf you'd be able to tell, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he isn't a werewolf. I would have noticed if he was by now."

"Well," Lydia started. "whatever's going on with him, it doesn't feel evil, so maybe we should just wait and see what happens." She suggested.

"You sure that's the best thing to do?" Scott asked.

Lydia looked him dead in the eye. "Do we have any other choice?"

Scott sighed. "No."

~0~

The second Stiles got home, he went into his room, put a blanket over the window, and turned out the lights. He slumped onto his bed and sighed in relief, loving the darkness of his room. The day had been absolutely miserable for him. It had gone _way_ down hill after his run in with Roman in the bathroom. After that, Stiles had become vividly aware of everything. Every noise, scent, taste, feeling, and sight was now heightened. The worst was the heart beats and the blood. At one point during the day, he caught the strong scent of especially delicious blood from a random girl in the hallway. He nearly took a bite of her right there in front of everyone. He didn't, thank god, but he came really close.

He didn't even bother trying to pay attention in any of his classes. His already hyperactive mind was even more active than usual. It was like he had downed forty cans of Red Bull. His inability to hold still became even worse. He even ditched one of his classes half way through just so he could move around.

The sun, god, did the school always have so many windows? Never in his life did he ever think that sunlight would be so uncomfortable and miserable. He used to like the sun. No, it wasn't burning him; he wasn't bursting into flames, but it still bothered the hell out of him. Stiles probably spent the whole day squinting and cursing himself for losing his sunglasses, well, Lydia stole them. He didn't find that bit out until after school, though. It's not like they would have let him wear them during class, anyway.

The absolute worst part about the whole day was, not the blood, but the scent of dog. Stiles was suddenly keenly aware of how many classes he had with Scott. Malia's scent, though slightly different due to her being a were-coyote, was just as bad. After today, Stiles decided that he would never own a dog. EVER. It was like a potent odor that clung and lingered on everything. Stiles was learning why vampires didn't like werewolves quite fast. They REEKED.

He discovered both Kira and Lydia had odd scents as well. They weren't bad per say, they were just off. Not human. Kira, being a thunder kitsune, had the scent of electricity. It was a rather odd odor. It as like Stiles had his nose pressed to a power station. Unlike the werewolf scent, it didn't bother him.

Lydia, on the other hand, had a scent that Stiles wasn't too fond of. She smelled of death and aged blood. Like the blood of the dead. There was also the hint incense mixed in there. It was quite faint, but he could smell it.

Lydia and Kira's scents were ten times more bearable than Scott and Malia's. He often found himself looking forward to having a class with them and not Scott of Malia. He felt a bit guilty about having those thoughts, but he couldn't help it. Vampires didn't like wolves.

He found any form of were blood vile, the thought of Lydia's blood made him sick, and Kira's blood made him want to compare it to the equivalent of swallowing battery acid. Good news, he wouldn't be taking a bite out of his friends anytime soon. Bad news, he still would eventually end up taking a bite out of someone. Which raised another question, how long could he go without blood? When did he have to take that first bite? Could he try and live off donated blood like he saw on television? Do vampires always kill the people they feed on? He didn't want to be a killer. He'd rather starve.

He didn't trust Roman, but right now, he wished the guy was with him. He needed answers, pronto. He had so many questions, like, questions upon question upon questions upon questions and no answers. He didn't the first thing about being a vampire and he didn't want to start hating his best friend just because he couldn't stand the smell of him.

Oh god, what would happen when he was stuck in a room full of the werewolves? He groaned into the pillow, silently begging Roman to show up even though it was still too early.

He sighed, the energy in his body slipping away. He suddenly felt exhausted. His eyes slipped closed as he wondered if vampires were nocturnal. Something told him they were. His body was starting to get heavy. Suddenly his bed was incredibly comfortable. He was out cold before he knew it, still fully clothed, his shoes still on his feet. He slept like a rock, unmoving. A werewolf wouldn't even be able to hear him breathe, do vampires need oxygen?

* * *

Here you are everyone, chapter 4! Scott and Lydia are suspicious while Stiles is stuck in a whirlwind of unanswered questions. More to come soon. Also, I change the picture I had with the story. I wasn't liking the old one. Anyways, I hope you guys like the new chapter and I swear you'll get some answers the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think?

Oh, one more thing. Do you guys want a pairing and with who. Stalia, Stydia? Whatia? I'm not sure if I want to do a romance but I want to hear your opinion on this. Your input will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

* * *

Teen Vampire

Chapter 5

Stiles woke up the sound of someone shouting in his overly sensitive ears. He ended up screaming in pain and falling off his bed. He writhed on the floor for a while with his hands over his ears. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He groaned in agony.

"Up, boy! You look pathetic!" Roman ordered.

It was like someone had grabbed him and his pulled his ass off the floor. One second, he was on his back and the next, he was on his feet, facing the elder vampire. He gaped at Roman, wondering how the hell the man got him to do that.

Roman ignored the teen's shocked expression. "Come on, you've got a lot to learn." The man said, gesturing for Stiles to follow him, but he didn't head for the door, he headed for the window. Stiles watched in awe as the man jumped out the window and landed softly on the grass without a sound. He had never seen any of the werewolves do something as nearly as graceful. "Are you coming?" The elder vampire snapped impatiently.

Stiles blinked for a moment, not quite understanding what the man was asking him. Wait, did he actually want him to jump out of a two story window? He couldn't be serious. He'd probably end up breaking his leg or something. A jump from this height would do some serious damage to his scrawny ass frame. Oh wait a minute, he wasn't human anymore...awkward. Well shit.

He timidly grabbed the windowsill, mentally playing out the best way to jump. The sheriff's son had no clue if he was even going to remotely get a similar landing like Roman's but, hey, here goes nothing. He jumped and suddenly his body was sailing through the air. As if by instinct, his body righted itself, lining his feet for a stable landing. He hit the ground with a dull thud, unharmed.

He stared at the grass around his feet like it was made of gold. Did he seriously just do that? Holy shit, he just jumped out of his window like a badass. Stiles was grinning like an idiot for he even realized what he was doing. He looked up at Roman. "Did you see that? I just did that? I just jumped out of my own window and didn't die!"

The elder vampire rolled his eyes, groaning in annoyance. "Fledglings." The man grumbled.

Stiles's head shot, his mind flaring up with curiosity. "Fledgling? What's a fledgling?" The teen asked as he jogged over to the older man.

"That's what you are, boy." Roman drawled in boredom. He began walking down the sidewalk, not even bothering to see if Stiles was following him.

Stiles did follow after him, in more curiosity than anything. " I thought I was a vampire." Stiles said.

"You are but you're a type of vampire called a fledgling." The man said.

"What, is that like a vampire version of a beta?" Stiles asked. He jumped in terror when Roman suddenly turned around and hissed at him, his fangs in full view.

"Do not compare us to those dogs!" Roman growled, his eyes a menacing blue.

"Sorry." Stiles whispered, scared that he would anger the man again.

Within a flash, Roman's fangs were gone and his eyes were back to normal. He turned back around and continued walking. Stiles, ever eager to learn, followed after him and started firing more questions.

"So what's a fledgling? Are you one? Wait, I bet you aren't, my eyes are different from yours. Then what are you? How many different types of vampires are there? Where are we going? What time is it? I didn't look at the time before I jumped out of my window _like_ a badass. It's really dark out."

"Do you ever shut up?" Roman groaned.

"No. Not until you answer my questions. Besides, you're the genius who decided to turn the teen with ADHD so, yeah." Stiles quipped.

"Just calm down and relax. All your questions will be answered in due time. It's eleven, by the way." Roman said.

"Well, that's just great." Stiles drawled sarcastically. " I definitely wont be getting sleep tonight. Jeez, why'd I end up falling asleep, anyway? It's usually impossible for me to." He talking to himself more than anything, but he got an answer anyway.

"Vampires are naturally nocturnal. We don't burst into flames in the sun but it still weakens us. It's also quite irritating to our skin to be in it. You've only been a vampire for a couple days. You're still weak and recovering from the Turn. You walking around in the sun with only sunglasses are protection drained what little energy you had." Roman explained.

"But, I didn't feel tired. Actually, I felt like I had, like, six gallons of Red Bull in my system." Stiles said. "I didn't really feel tired until I laid on my bed."

"Your new senses were overwhelming you. You're not used to it so your body felt like it was stuck in adrenaline high, which it was, in a way. It didn't help that you were out and about during the day. The second you put yourself in a darkened environment and relaxed, you crashed." Roman said.

"Okay, so the sun is bad, but I can't exactly gain a nocturnal sleep schedule. So how do not go through a repeat of today for the rest of my life?' Stiles asked.

"Always wear sunglasses outside, even if it's cloudy, I suggest you wear them and wear lots of black. Cover your skin. I suggest investing in a darker wardrobe. Brighter colors tends to strain a vampire's eyes. Darker clothing will be more comfortable and less draining on you."

"Won't I get hot in all the black? I don't want to kill over."

"Vampires feel temperature differently. We can feel the heat on our skin or the cold on our faces but it wont make us hot and you wont shiver. Unless you've got your face dunked in arctic water or in a fire pit, you'll be fine. You should know, though, that heat bothers us more than cold."

"Okay." Stiles sighed. His eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought. "So, do vampires still have to breathe and do they have heartbeats or is that a myth. I can still feel my heartbeat." Stiles asked.

"No, we do not breathe and our hearts have stopped beating." Roman said.

"What? But I can still feel mine!" Stiles said.

Roman stopped walking. He turned and grabbed Stiles's wrist, showing the teen the white bracelet. "This is a Reprima bracelet. It masks your vampire scent and represses your power. It keeps you hidden from the wolves of this town. It also gives you an artificial heartbeat so you won't attract attention. As for the breathing, you're doing it out of instinct, many vampires do it. You don't need to breathe. Everything breath you exhale is still oxygen. Keep this bracelet on at all times around werewolves and humans unless you're planning to kill them or feed on them." Roman said.

Stiles face contorted into disgust. "Ew, I would never feed on a wolf."

The elder vampire rolled his eyes in exasperation and dropped Stiles's arm. "Of course not, not vampire would ever drink from a dog. I meant the humans, boy. Honestly, out of all of that, the dog feeding is what you get from that?"

Stiles just shrugged. A sudden thought came to mind. "Hey, you said that I don't need to breathe, right?"

"Yes." Roman said, raising a disproving eyebrow. You really weren't listening, were you?"

"No, I was, I just." Stiles paused for a moment. "That means I won't have panic attacks anymore, right?"

Roman's eyes softened a bit. "No," he said, "no more panic attacks."

The man let out a small sigh and began walking again. Stiles timidly followed after him. "So, where are we going, anyway? You dragged me out of my house and yet you haven't said a word about where we're going." The teen said.

"I'm going to teach you the most essential skill a vampire must know in order to survive." Roman didn't even yell it over his shoulder, he just continued walking.

Stiles's new vampire hearing had no trouble picking it up. "And what's that, exactly?"

"How to feed. You need blood soon or else you'll lose control and slaughter whatever poor bastard that has the misfortune to cross your path." Roman said simply, seemingly unworried about the idea of Stiles accidentally killing someone.

The sheriff's son grimaced at the thought. "I don't have to kill someone in order to eat, do I? Cause if I do, I'd rather you just stake me in the heart and kill me now cause there is no way in _hell_ that I'm killing someone" Stiles snapped, feeling a bit panicked. Memories of the nogitsune were still incredibly fresh. Stiles didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths. He already had too much blood on his hands.

Roman scoffed. "I can stake you but it won't kill you. That's just a myth. It takes a lot more to kill one of us. There's a reason we're one of the oldest surviving species in existence; and you won't end up murdering someone every time you feed. Not as long you learn to keep control and not starve yourself. You're a young vampire, you'll need to feed at least twice a week. We never kill our victims, we take what we need and leave."

"But isn't that dangerous?" Stiles asked. "Won't that expose vampires to people? Letting the witness live and all."

The elder vampire outright smirked. "That's what the Allure is for."

Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow. "The what?"

"There's something you should know about us vampires." Roman said.

"What's that?"

"We are creatures of seduction muck like an incubus or a succubus. Humans can't resist the charm of a vampire. In fact, when you back to school after you've fed, you'll find that you have grabbed the attention of much of the female population. We seduce to live, unlike wolves, they're so animalistic." Roman grumbled the last part in distaste. "The Allure puts a human in a trance. You become incredibly irresistible to them. It much like being hypnotized. You can make them so, do, or say what you want. You get them in a trance, lead them to a secluded area, feed, erase their memory, and leave. It's simple and painless. As long as you don't take too much blood and you keep them under the Allure, you're fine."

Stiles raised an unsure eyebrow. "That's it?"

"That's it. All I have to do is show you how to properly use the Allure, but it's mostly an instinct thins, honestly. I'm just here make sure to cover you if you have any slip ups."

"So, I'm going to feed on someone tonight?" Stiles asked.

"That's correct." Roman said. They were standing outside a club. Stiles could feel the pulse of music through the thick walls. "The best place to feed is at a place like this. It's hard drawing attention to yourself in such a large crowd like this."

"I'm underage." Stiles said.

"You're a vampire." Roman shot back.

All Roman had to do was walk up to the bouncer and flash his eyes at him. Not a single word was spoken and the two got in without even having to stand in line. No one in line even seemed to notice the older man's unnaturally colored eyes. Stiles figured it was best if he didn't say anything about until they were well in the club.

The loud music made Stiles flinch as it met his sensitive ears. There were people everywhere, dancing and drinking without a care in the world. The sound of fast beating hearts reached his ears. It was louder than the music. Blood filled his nostrils, causing his mouth to water.

Roman grabbed him by the shoulder and lead him to a corner where they would watch over the whole room. "Every vampire has a different type they like to feed on." Roman said over the music. Stiles had to strain his ears a bit but he didn't have too much trouble hearing him.

"Type?" Stiles asked.

"Blood type. I prefer B+ and A+, but you'll find that you probably prefer something different."

"What, do I just start taking bites out of people and see which one tastes better?" Stiles said sarcastically yet somewhat serious.

"They'll smell better than everyone else. Their blood will be more irresistible than everyone else's." Roman said.

Stiles thought back earlier in the day during school when a random girl's blood had almost too much for him. Well, she must have been his type, blood type.

"Now go find someone to feed on. I'll be right behind you." Roman said.

Stiles didn't need to be told twice, the hunger already getting to him. He dashed into the crowd of people, scenting out a potential meal. It was like his vampire instinct was naturally taking over. He just knew what to do. He blocked out the rejects and their heartbeats and worked to single out the potential ones. Finally, he caught a whiff of a girl. She was dancing with a group of girls. They looked like they were in college. her blood smelled incredible and her heightened heart rate made her scent even stronger.

Roman was at his side in an instant. He hummed. "AB+, not bad. I'll distract her friends, you go in and take her."

The teen barely heard him. he shoved his way through the crowd, his eyes locked on the girl. By time he got to her, she was standing alone. Roman had already swooped in and taken care of her friends. He walked up to her, his eyes flashing at her without thought. Her eyes glazed over as their eyes locked.

"Hi, there." He purred out. He grinned at her, his fangs had yet to come out. Stiles was far from a smooth talker, he couldn't hit on girls for shit, but now it was coming naturally. He was sucking her in.

He could smell the arousal on her as she gazed into his eyes. "Hey there, sexy." She purred back. Her arm were slung around his neck within seconds.

Stiles grabbed her by the waist. He buried his nose into her neck, inhaling the enticing scent of the girl's blood. She moaned under his touch. "How about we go off to a corner and get to know each other." Stiles all but growled out.

Those were the magic words. She dragged him to the back of the club and out an emergency door. They walked out into a secluded ally. The girl grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. her mouth was on his before he even knew what was happening. She moaned into the kiss. "Oh god, why haven't I seen you before?" She breathed out. "You're like a walking sex god." She dived in for another kiss.

Stiles obliged her a bit before breaking the kiss and going for her neck. She hummed and moaned as he licked and kissed at her skin. It tasted so good. The teen's fangs slipped out. He dragged the tips across her pale skin. "Relax." He said. "This won't hurt. You want this." The slipped out his mouth without a thought. It seemed to do the trick because the girl was suddenly begging him to do it. He wondered vaguely for a moment if the girl even had a clue what she was asking for. He didn't dwell on the thought, though.

He took one more lick at her skin before he sunk his fangs into her neck. She gasped under him, not in pain or fear, but in ecstasy. Blood exploded in Stiles's mouth. He moaned in delight at its taste. It was incredible. It was sweet yet had a tang of copper. His body sang in pure delight as it was filled with the girl's blood. He sucked her neck, loving the taste. Never in his life had he tasted something so incredibly delicious.

Stiles pulled back, removing his fangs from her neck. He licked at the wound, cleaning up the blood. He watched in awe as the wound healed itself. His fangs contracted and his eyes went back to normal. Stiles felt incredible. Power seeped from him.

He looked at the girls glazed over eyes. He flashed his eyes at her for a split second. "Forget all of this and go find your friends. You never met me."

She slowly nodded and mumbled an "okay" before stumbling back into the club.

"Well done."

Stiles jumped and spun around. Roman was standing in the ally, grinning at him. "Now," he said. "let's get you home before someone notices you're gone."

* * *

The next chapter everyone. Stiles got some answers, not all of them, but some. I'll eventually go into more detail about the bracelet but not yet. Stiles also got his first taste of blood. What'd you think of that? Big question, should he trust Roman? What do you guys think? So many questions, but don't worry, they'll all eventually get answered.

Now, pairings: I already decided that if I do decide to throw in some romance, it'll be a minor B story. It won't effect the overall plot. So for those of you that were worried about that, you can sigh in relief. It won't happen.

Also, I already decided no Sterek BUT I might throw in a lot of bromance, again, it won't effect the story. How much bromance will be decided by you guys. The more Sterek votes I get, the more bromance.

Now the poll so far.

Sterek-3

Stydia-6

Stalia-3

Other (male OC)-1

Also Scria-1

The poll is still open so keep voting if you want it to change. Also, I'll only count one per reviewer.

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I can't believe how popular this fic is getting. I love you guys so much!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Teen Vampire

Chapter 6

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed in total darkness. His mind whirled with endless thoughts. Roman had left not long ago, leaving Stiles to think over what had just happened. He bit someone today, well, tonight. If he were still human, the thought of biting someone would have filled him with guilt. Then again, he never would have bit someone if he were still human. He felt no remorse for biting the girl. She didn't die and the secret of vampires would remain a secret. He didn't drain her. She could still walk, just in a bit of a drunken fashion.

He felt more energized, more powerful. The blood had filled a hole in him that he didn't even realize was there. Never in his life would he have ever thought that blood would taste so incredible. Stiles thought over his situation. Okay, he was a vampire now, he had to live off of blood. His scent was hidden from his friends. So far, not that much had changed. He was still him.

He was just a blood sucking vampire instead of the only human in Scott's pack now.

Wait, could a vampire be in a wolf pack? Scott didn't know he was a vampire so it was safe to say that Stiles was still a member. Would he still be if Scott found out? How would he react if he found out his best friend was a vampire?

Hold on, Roman said he was a fledgling which was...shit, Roman never told him what a fledgling was! Dammit, he was going to annoy the hell out Roman the next time he saw him. Stiles needed answers! Wait, didn't Roman mention it in the bathroom? What did he say, exactly? Something about him being Stiles's master. So...what, did that mean that their relationship was basically that of an Alpha and Beta, just in vampire form with all the weird vampire quirks that Stiles was still mostly unaware of?

Damn, he felt like he had even _more_ questions now. Roman honestly didn't answer all that many.

The teen fell back on his bed and looked at his clock. It was two in the morning and he had school. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Like he didn't already have enough problems on his plate.

He kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers. He had no clue if he was even going to get any sleep but he was going to try. He had a long day coming. Vampires didn't like sunlight and he was going to be in it all day. He needed to sleep.

~0~

"Okay, that's creepy." Stiles mumbled to himself. He was standing in front of his closet which was usually filled with his colorful plaid shirts, but now practically everything was black. There were some grays, dark blues, reds and even purples, but most of it was black. When the hell did Roman change his wardrobe and how did the guy know his clothing sizes? Stiles barely slept last night so the guy must have done it when he was at school yesterday.

With a sigh, he grabbed a navy blue shirt and a black leather jacket from the closet. He slipped on a pair of black jeans and threw on the shirt and jacket. He grabbed his converse and slipped them on. He almost groaned when he realized they matched his shirt. He shoved his books into his backpack and began to search his room for his sunglasses.

"Stiles, you around yet?" John asked as he walked into his son's door frame. His eyebrows went up in shock at his son's appearance.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Where'd you get the leather?" The Sheriff asked.

"I bought it?" Okay, that was FAR from believable. The fact that his dad was making a stern face and raising an eyebrow at him was more than enough proof that his lie did not get bought.

"Riiight." John drawled out suspiciously. "Why are you so pale?" he asked.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know." He spotted his sunglasses on his computer chair. He snatched them up. "Well, iii'm going to go to school now. Sooo, by dad. Have a good say at work." The teen said as he slung his backpack on his shoulder and slipped past his father.

"Okay." John said, sounding suspicious but kept his mouth shut.

Stiles grabbed his car keys off the counter, put on the sunglasses and ran out the door. Okay, that couldn't have been more awkward. Stiles sighed and started his jeep. Crap, if his dad reacted like that, how was the rest of the school going to react? Were his clothes _that_ different or was it a vampire thing? Roman _did_ mention that people were going to view him differently from now on _and_ find him attractive more than they used to. Then again, he didn't exactly have girls lining up to date him in the first place.

He parked his jeep in his usual spot and killed the engine. Just as he was about to get out, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and checked the message. What the hell? How in the hell did Roman get his phone number? Stiles climbed out of his jeep and read the message.

_You probably already noticed, but I took the liberty of re-doing your wardrobe and I also put myself in your phone. Training after dark; we have a lot to go over._

Stiles re-read the message, feeling a bit creeped out. The guy went through his clothes and phone. Wait, training? What like werewolf training? Was it going to be like how Derek trained Isaac, Erica, and Boyd? He hoped not. Stiles sent back a text, calling Roman a creep and walked into the school. Jeez, were all vampires like this?

Stiles pocketed his phone once he reached his locker. He put in his combination and opened it. He grumbled to himself as he discarded his back pack and grabbed his books.

"Stiles?"

He froze. Scott was staring at him with wide, awe struck eyes. "Hey, buddy." Stiles said. Only then did he realize that quite a few eyes were on him. In fact, most of them were girls. Were they blushing? He turned back to Scott and tried to ignore all the stares. "Is there something on my face?" He asked, his hand going to his cheek.

"Dude, did you get a model makeover overnight? What the hell?" Scott asked with raised eyebrows.

"W-what?" Stiles asked, quirking his head to the side.

"You look different, but you don't" Scott said, looking his friend over.

"That doesn't make any sense Scott." Stiles said.

"It makes sense to me. You honestly don't look all that different than you normally do but, yet something's just really different about you." Scott said, concentration pulling hard at his face, causing wrinkles.

Stiles couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Scott, you beautiful idiot, don't strain yourself." The teen said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "You're still not making any sense."

"Seriously, though, did you do anything different than normal, cause you've got the entire female body of the school staring at you." Scott asked, genuinely curious.

_Oh, you know, I just snuck out of my room last night (like a badass!) and went to a 21 and over night club where I bit some random chick on the neck and drank her blood. Overall, the night wasn't that much different than any other night._ Stiles inwardly thought to himself. Instead, he just shook his head and said "Nope!" Popping the 'p' as he did so.

"Okay." Scott grumbled, seeming unconvinced.

Stiles tried to ignore his best friend's suspicious stare as he reluctantly removed his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. He would keep them on but he was sure the teachers would yell at him for it. "We should probably head to class." Stiles said, slamming his locker door shut. He cringed a bit at the noise.

Scott nodded and followed after the teen as he walked down the hallway. "So, what? Are you Mr. Cool and slick now? Is that what the leather's for?You trying to be popular?" Scott asked teasingly.

"So what if it is?" Stiles shot back. "Maybe I wanted to change my image. A nerd no more, I'm cool." Stiles said as he attempted to imitate a grease, running his hand through his hair. To prove his point further, he started to strut down the hallway, putting a sway to his hips. He confidently strode through the hallway with a new found confidence, thoroughly enjoying the attention his new abilities were giving him. For the first time since he was turned, he felt good in his own skin. He felt like he could embrace the idea of being a vampire.

The shrill sound of the bell blaring just above his head pierced his ears like someone was hammering nails into his eardrums. Stiles's body contorted in a weird attempt to jump in fright, causing him to totally lose his footing. He stumbled like the spazz he was head-first into a trashcan, taking it out like a construction cone being bulldozed by a car. Trash went sailing through the air, the trashcan itself caught some air. He hit the ground with a painful slap, his chin connecting with the cold tile and his limbs sprawling out like they were made of wool. The impact was painful and it jarred his skull a bit. Oh god, that hurt like hell and his ears were still ringing. He groaned in agony, cursing the trashcan whose contents was now littering the floor.

The sound of Scott's hysterical laughter filled the hallway, the alpha didn't even care that he was late to class. He laughed his ass off at his best friend's misery, who was still sprawled out on the floor on his stomach like an idiot. "Dude, you just annihilated that trash can!" He said through hysterical laughter, tears stain his cheeks.

Stiles just lied there and glared at the tiled floor, cursing his luck. The pain had already subsided thanks to his now sped up healing, but his pride was still pretty damaged. Someone up there was toying with him. Go figure. He got turned into the _one_ creature that was famously known across the entire fucking world for being graceful and cunning and he _still_ managed to make a total and complete buffoon of himself. He probably just single handedly decimated the very image and foundation the vampire world was built on. He was so ashamed of himself. He just wanted to look cool.

It just went to show: Stiles, vampire or not, would always be a total and complete spazz. Stiles sighed into the tile and accepted his fate.

~0~

Stupid Scott and his stupid laughter and his stupid werewolf scent and, oh my god, stop laughing already! Stiles inwardly screamed as he glared at his best friend. It was later in the day and they were sitting in class. Scott had been laughing about the little incident all day. It was really starting to grind on Stiles's nerves. It wasn't even that funny.

He probably would have shrugged it off if it weren't for the fact that his senses were bothering him. Now that he had blood in his system, his abilities seemed to be even stronger. Everything was even more unbearable than yesterday. There were too many people around him. All he could smell was blood and the heart beats, god, they were _so loud_!

The only thing worse was the smell that Scott and Malia was giving off. It was so bad! Their werewolf, well were-coyote in Malia's case, scent was stronger to him. It made his stomach turn.

Oddly enough, Stiles found himself more than once clinging onto the sound of Scott's heartbeat so he could block out the actual heartbeats that made Stiles want to eat someone. It was weird. Scott's unappetizing werewolfy smell was keeping him grounded. Go figure. It still smelled like hell, though.

Stiles really wished the teachers would let him wear his sunglasses in class. It was like every teacher in the building had all the blinds open. The sun's rays poured into every class, making it incredibly uncomfortable for the young vampire. Even with most of his skin covered, the sun irritated him and it hurt his eyes to look anywhere near the windowed side of the classroom. Albeit, it wasn't as near as bad as yesterday. He hadn't gotten totally overwhelmed and run to the bathroom today.

His new wardrobe was earning him weird looks from his friends, especially Scott. The alpha just couldn't seem to grasp Stiles's new look. It looked like it was bothering the hell out of the werewolf. The poor guy was so confused. Stiles really wanted to tell Scott the truth, but his tongue always held when he tried to. It probably wouldn't be a good thing to tell an alpha that he was a vampire, anyways.

While his new look confused his friends, everyone else seemed almost awed by it, especially the girls. Stiles quickly lost count of how many times he heard _a __'How the hell did Stiles Stilinski get so hot?' _from a girl or a _"The nerd got a makeover.'_ from a jock; and then his favorite one _'I call him!'_ The one mostly came from girls but he heard a couple male voices saying it here and there.

Even with his massive spill earlier in the day, his confidence went crazy high. People were noticing him, paying attention to him. He wasn't just Scott's loud friend or that weird Stilinski kid with ADHD that would never shut up. People were talking about him and were saying good things too. Stiles had suddenly became incredibly thankful for super hearing.

Stiles jumped a little when the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Stiles glared at Scott when he started laughing again. "Shut up, shut up, just shut up." He growled at his best friend as they left the classroom.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Scott said, still laughing with a grin on his face.

"Seriously? It wasn't even that funny and it was _four_ hours ago!"

"Are you kidding? It was hysterical! What's with you, though? You jump every time the bell goes off. You were doing it yesterday too. Of course, it wasn't as bad as this morning." Scott smirked as he said the last part.

Stiles glared at him. "You better stop it or else I'll smack that grin right off your face." He warned.

"Oh come on, I'm just messing around!" Scott defended himself. "I mean, you stumble around all the time but it's not often you do something _that _clumsy! Can you really blame me for laughing?"

The vampire huffed in annoyance and only grumbled in response, a scowl pulling at his lips.

Scott's grin widened in response. "See? I'm allowed to laugh."

Stiles was just about to bite back a remark when a freshmen girl walked up to them. Her eyes were darting around the hall, looking anywhere but at the two boys. Her cheeks were flushed and kept playing with her orange hair. Stiles could smell the nervousness on her and her heart was beating a mile a minute, causing the scent of her blood to be stronger. Stiles bit his lip, trying to keep his fangs at bay. She had AB+ blood. Shit.

"Can we help you?" Scott asked, a bit unsure. It wasn't very often that a freshman girl walked up to them.

"I um, I uh- Can I talk to Stiles in private?" She fumbled out, her entire face going cherry red.

Both boys' eyes went wide. They looked at each other and then looked back at the girl. Scott's gaze almost immediately went back to Stiles, silently waiting for the teen to answer her.

"Uh, sure." Stiles said, gesturing for the girl to follow him. He turned to Scott. "I'll see you during class."

"I want details." Scott whispered in Stiles's ear before taking off, probably to go find Kira.

Stiles went to a more deserted area of the school, the girl hot on his heels. Maybe he should have said no. Her scent was really getting to him. She seemed like a sweet girl, though she looked pretty young even for a freshman.

"Sooo, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Stiles asked awkwardly. Guess the whole smooth talk thing only worked when he went all vampire on someone. He could tell she was fighting to calm herself, anxiety poured off of her in waves.

"Um well I, Um. Oh fuck, I sound like I'm twelve!" She suddenly cursed. Stiles's eyes widened in surprise. Okay, he wasn't expecting that. The girl huffed, her cheeks red but with anger this time. "Sorry," She breathed out " I don't even know why I'm so nervous."

"No, it's fine." Stiles said.

The girl took in a deep long breath and then began rambling. "Okay, so my friend likes you, like, a lot. She said she started liking you since practically the first day of school and she wanted to confess to you but she's really really shy so she asked me to come and do it so well," She paused for a moment as if thinking about what she was going to say next. "Well, My friend Tiana Bree really likes you and wants to know if you'll go out with her." She said.

Stiles stared at her wide, shocked eyes, frozen in place.

Was he in an alternate universe? Did she seriously ask him if he would go out with her friend? Was this a prank? No, she looked serious, like really serious! Holy shit, he just got asked out. Wait, didn't he kind of have a thing going on with Malia even though they hadn't talked too much since Eichen House? Or what about Lydia? Didn't he still kinda have a crush on her? Should he even date a freshman? He was a junior now! He hasn't even met her.

The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. Someone was watching him. For a moment, he thought it was Roman, but his aura was more powerful than the one he felt. WAY more powerful. He whipped his head around, catching sight of a girl watching them from around the corner. Stiles raised a suspicious eyebrow at her and turned back to the girl in front of him. He jabbed his thumb behind him, gesturing to the girl. "Is that Tiana?" He asked.

The orange haired girl nodded. "So, will you go out with her?" She asked.

Stiles sighed, already starting to feel guilty for what he was about to do. He turned around and walked up Tiana. She was about Lydia's height but just a little shorter and her hair was a brown-ish blonde. Her green eyes went incredibly wide when Stiles stood in front of her. He smiled at her, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Hi, Tiana." He said.

"Hi." She squeaked, her cheeks scarlet.

Her friend ran up to them. "So is that a yes?" She asked.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, you're a really pretty girl and you look nice but I don't know you. I don't know if it's such a good idea to start dating someone you only just met." Stiles said, guilt pulled at his artificially beating heart as Tiana's face fell. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh, okay." Tiana's voice shook.

"Hey, Tiana, don't give up!" Her friend yelled.

"But, Kaley, he said-"

Kaley cut her off. "I know what he said. He said he couldn't date you because you two don't know each other!"

"Yeah?" Tiana questioned with a raised eyebrow, confused as to where her friend was going.

"So get to know him!" She all but yelled.

Stiles watched the two banter. Shit, how was he supposed to get out of this? He needed to get to class and he really thought it was a bad idea making friends with the freshman girls. He ran with werewolves and he just recently got turned into a vampire, he didn't need to be hanging out with a freshman girl who had a crush on him and her friend whose blood just so happened to be Stiles's favorite.

"Stiles!" The teen perked up when he heard Lydia, who was walking up to them.

"Hey, Lydia. Need something?" Stiles asked, turning his full attention to the banshee. He couldn't help but notice the glares the freshman girls were sending her, especially Tiana. Kaley just looked incredibly intimidated.

Lydia looked at them with confusion but turned her attention back to Stiles. "Yea, I need your help with something." She said.

"But class is fixing to start." Stiles said simply.

"Oh for the love of- come on!" Lydia grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away from the two girls.

"Lydia, what the hell?" Stiles yelled as the girl dragged him away.

She stopped once they were out of hearing distance from the two freshman. "Don't complain, I just saved you back there. You should be thankful. Now go to class, Scott's looking for you."

Stiles did what he was told after he gave Lydia the biggest hug in thanks and ran to class. Sure enough, Scott was waiting at the door. Kira was standing next to him, looking as anxious as Scott. He walked up to them, wondering what Scott wanted. "What?" He asked.

"What happened with that girl?" Scott asked.

"She asked me out for a friend." Stiles said.

Scott's eyebrows shot up, going way higher than should have been humanly possible. Then again, he was a werewolf. "Are you serious?" Scott asked in astonishment.

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, obviously." Stiles said simply. "I don't it's a good idea to date a random freshman I just met." The bell rang, cutting off their conversation. Stiles flinched a little, still not used to the painful sound. A smile pulled at Scott's lips when he saw Stiles's reaction. "Shut it." Stiles hissed as they walked into the classroom.

They sat down. Scott was behind him while Kira sat to down to his left. Scott leaned forward in his seat. "So how'd you get away? Did you break her heart and run?" He asked curiously.

"No. Lydia swooped in and saved the day. I owe her big time!" Stiles answered.

"So, Stiles." Kira suddenly cut in. "Did you seriously take out a trashcan this morning?" She asked, a huge grin pulling at her lips.

Dammit, Scott. He put her up to this! "OH MY GOD!" Stiles all but screamed. Kira and Scott began laughing hysterically, catching the attention of the entire class. Stiles fumed in his seat, refusing to say more on the subject. Stupid Scott and that stupid trashcan and that stupid bell and SCREW Scott for putting Kira up to asking him about it! Honestly, it wasn't even that funny!

It was so embarrassing. He was a freaking vampire now and he _still_ found a way to make an absolute fool of himself. Life, well, after life? Un-life, whatever is was called, was unfair. Human or vampire, he'd always end up finding a way to make a fool of himself. No amount of vampire powers was going to fix that.

He growled at his best friend who was still laughing. Stiles glared, his hands crossed over his chest. "Shut up and die." He hissed at the alpha, who just laughed even harder. _Screw him_, Stiles thought. He got asked out today.

* * *

Wow, this one got longer than I originally planned. Whatever, I'm not complaining. So not too much on the vampire stuff in this chapter. It's more just Stiles starting to learn to cope with his new abilities, everyone reacting to his new look and overall aura with some humor thrown in there. Also some Stiles/Scott bonding. Sorta. More Scott laughing at Stiles's expense but all in good fun.

Yeah, I couldn't just suddenly make Stiles this elegant, graceful badass that get's all the ladies, it isn't him. He's still Stiles so yeah, he's still tripping over his own feet. He's officially enemies with the school bell, though.

I threw in a little OC, just minor characters you'll probably never see again. I also threw in Stiles contemplating his relationships between Lydia and Malia. Which own should he go to? Hmmmm.

Let's look at the poll so far.

Sterek(bro): 6

Stydia: 9

Stalia: 8

OMC: 5

Scria: 1

Sciles(bro): 1

It's pretty close so far. I'm going to have the voting open for maybe another chapter before I decide to close it so vote before it's too late!

Once again, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, You guys are incredible. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my fic so much, it's not often you see a Teen Wolf fanfic about vampires. You'd think you would. I know a lot of you already brought this up. I've found a few, but not many. Anyways, I think I'm done here. Thanks you guys so much and please tell what you thought.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

Teen Vampire

Chapter 7

Finstock blew his whistle as hard as he could, his face going red from the strain of it. The team gathered around him as he blew. The man stopped blowing and let the beloved whistle fall against his chest. He eyed his players, who were all dressed in sports clothing and standing on the field, awaiting orders. "Listen up!" He screamed. "Thanks to Greenberg's little fun fest yesterday, all of you will be running suicides until your lungs shrivel up like raisins or until you all drop dead!"

Everyone groaned in protest. Many of the players smacked Greenberg upside the head while the others who were too far to hit him, yelled at him. Stiles groaned, he hated suicides and it was bright as balls out. Luckily, most of his skin was covered so the irritation was to a minimum. Scott smiled at him, slightly unhappy with the turn of events but otherwise unbothered by it. Of course he wasn't, he was a freaking werewolf. He had enough stamina to run circles around the other players.

Coach Finstock blew his whistle once more. "RUN!" He yelled.

Stiles sighed and began to jog with the rest of the team. He pulled at his long-sleeved black Nike shirt as it rode up a bit. His grey shorts rubbed against his skin as he ran. It wasn't uncomfortable or irritating per-say, just annoying. The teen spaced as he ran, attempting to think about anything but how he was surely going to die as he ran.

His mind drifted to that night he had been bit. Most of his memory had come back but he still couldn't remember how he got to the woods that night or why he was even there. Maybe Roman had used The Allure on him. That made sense. If that was the case, then why did Roman go through all of that effort to turn him? Couldn't he have just swooped into his bedroom and bitten him while he was asleep? None of the werewolves seemed to have a problem climbing through his window.

Maybe that was why!

Roman was a vampire and vampires didn't like the smell of werewolves. He wanted to turn Stiles at a werewolf scent free zone. That and he wouldn't be disturbed while he turned Stiles. Why did Roman turn him of all people, though? He was in a werewolf pack for Christ's sake! Wouldn't that be a major reason _not_ to turn him? Okay, yeah, he was pretty smart and he already knew all about the supernatural but still, he ran with werewolves!

Stiles groaned to himself. God, he was getting sick of having all these questions and no answers. Pretty _important_ questions, might he add! He was a vampire; he needed to know these very vampirish things! Was that even a word? Hell, he didn't care.

"Dude!" Stiles snapped out of his reverie and looked to his right where the voice had come from. Scott was staring at him in awe. Both of them were still running around the field. Wait a minute, was he at the front of the line? Stiles looked ahead of him and then behind him, finding that he was indeed at the front. "When did you get so fast?" Scott breathed out between huffs.

Stiles shrugged in response, just as confused as his best friend. Why wasn't he dying? Oh wait a minute...Vampire. Vampires don't breath so...no dying for breath. In fact, he wasn't breathing at all. Damn, he actually forgot he was a vampire while thinking about how he was a vampire. Did that even make sense? It did to him. Sorta. But still, he was a vampire! He wasn't even winded and he was running side-by-side with Scott, the team captain! This was so cool!

"Ada boy, Stilinski! Make McCall work for it!" Finstock cheered as they ran past him.

"Dude, how are you doing that?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, I just am. I guess all that practicing over the summer finally paid off!" Stiles grinned. That was a total lie but whatever.

"You're at the front of the line!" Scott's eyes were wide with shock and awe.

"I know!" Stiles cheesed at his best friend.

"You're totally going to make first line this year!" Scott said, suddenly sounding excited for his friend.

"_I KNOW!" _Stiles cheered, jumping a little just to burn extra energy. Okay, that was it, being a vampire was officially the coolest thing in the world!

Once the suicides were over and most of the team was on their backs, heaving for air, Stiles was doing a happy dance around Scott. Finstock was all but awed by the fact that Stiles, who was usually the last to finish suicides, was now dancing around after finishing next to Scott. This was so great. He wasn't even sweaty or even hot. He felt great, actually.

~0~

"I killed it on the field! You should have seen it! I was all 'YEAH' and everyone was all like 'WHOA' and I'm all like 'HELL YEAH', it was so freaking awesome! Hey, are you listening to me? I'm trying to tell a story here!" Stiles babbled as he followed after a rather grumpy looking Roman.

They were walking around the woods in the dead of night. Roman had shown up and grabbed Stiles from his room. They had been walking since. "You're drawing too much attention to yourself. It won't be long until your dog friends grow suspicious." Roman quipped.

Stiles's grin dropped. "What? So I can't be good at lacrosse? I have to fake being bad?"

"I'm not saying you have to be bad, just don't suddenly be better than the team captain. Be...decent." Roman said thoughtfully.

"Decent?" Stiles echoed.

"Yes, decent." Roman repeated.

Stiles gnawed at his lip in thought. "Decent." He huffed. They walked in silence for a while, neither of them speaking. Leaves crunched under their feet as they walked. Stiles could hear the distant sounds of animals as they scurried around. It was pitch black out and the moon was hidden behind thick clouds, yet he could see perfectly fine. Apparently vampires had night vision. That made sense, Stiles thought, they _were_ nocturnal after all. "So," Stiles said, finally breaking the silence. "What are we doing out here, exactly?"

"Training." Roman said simply.

"What kind of training?" The teen asked.

"Control."

"Well, that could mean a lot of things. You're going to have to be more specific than that." Stiles said.

"Up until now, you've been in control because of my orders and the suppressant on your wrist. You need to learn how to control all the new power you now possess without it being repressed, otherwise you'll lose control and kill someone, exposing all the vampires in the process." Roman explained.

"Yeah, well, you haven't exactly done a good job of informing me on all there is to know about vampires, if you hadn't noticed." Stiles drawled, unable to hid the sarcasm.

"Are you suggesting I'm a terrible master?" Roman hissed, obviously offended by Stiles's comment.

"Well, considering that I don't really know what that _means_, then yeah, I'm suggesting that." Stiles said, waving his arms a bit as he spoke.

Roman growled in anger, his eyes flashing. "I think it would be best that you watched what you said." He warned through a low hiss.

Stiles's huffed in frustration. "What, seriously? You're getting mad at me? You haven't told me shit! I don't know anything," Stiles vigorously flailed his arms around,_ "_about what I am now! You know, I tried looking up vampire mythology? I couldn't find jack shit! I have no clue what's real and what isn't. It's like everyone has their own idea on what a vampire is. I tried, I really did but I don't feel all that more knowledgeable about vampires than I did before I tried researching and that's where _you_ messed up! Mr. Master, whatever the hell that means. I need to know these things so _tell me_!" Stiles spat out, frustrated with how clueless the teen was.

One second, he was standing up with his hands on his hips, glaring at the man who turned him, the next, he was on his side on the grassy floor of the forest. His left cheek stung. Roman had back handed him. It happened so fast that Stiles didn't even get a chance to register it. It all happened in a blink of an eye.

"Insolent brat!" Roman hissed angrily. His fangs protruded from his mouth and his eyes glowed with such a ferocity that it made Stiles gasp in fear. "You will learn a thing or two about manners! Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again! I'm your master and you will show me respect! You will do what I say, do you hear me?" The man screamed at Stiles. The young vampire felt like he was being crushed under the overwhelming power that Roman was exerting. There was no doubt in his mind that if he could still breathe, the wind would have been sucked out of him.

"Yes, sire." The words passed his lips as if by instinct. He gazed at the ground, refusing to look up at Roman. He recalled Scott mentioning one time that betas showed submission to their alphas by bearing their necks to them. Stiles wondered if this was the vampire version of that; refusing to meet the eyes of their superior.

Roman continued to glare, his eyes never dimming and his fangs never contracting. He nodded at the teen, giving him the okay to get up. Stiles scrambled off the ground as if the dirt burned his skin. He stood but still refused to meet the man's eyes. He didn't like this. He didn't like this feeling of submission, this powerlessness. It made him feel weak and vulnerable.

"Now," Roman said. "you will get your answers but you need to be patient. There's a lot to cover and I only have so much time to go over it with you. I could be like other master vampires and rip you from your home. I could take you away from your normal life and fully integrate you into the life of a vampire, is that what you want?" Roman asked, finally starting to calm.

"No." Stiles grumbled, still refusing to look at the older vampire. He felt like he was five again, being scolded for doing something bad.

"Then be patient and learn some respect!" Roman sniped at the teen.

"I'm sorry," Stiles grumbled. "I'm just tired of being left in the dark. Seriously, though, what's a fledgling?"

"You're a fledgling, we've been over this." Roman said.

"I know that but what does that _mean_?"

Roman sighed in frustration. "In order to understand what a fledgling is, you need to understand the social hierarchy of the vampire society, which could take all night." Roman said.

Stiles shrugged, undeterred. "I've got all night."

"We have training." Roman shot at him.

"It'll probably be easier for me to learn control if I actually know everything about a vampire. Knowledge is power, kinda thing." Stiles fired right back.

The elder vampire looked like he was going to get angry again, his eyes were already starting to glow a little. "Have you already forgotten that part where I told you to learn respect?" Roman hissed.

"Kinda hard to respect someone that just expects me to bend over backwards for them no questions asked." Stiles quipped out, not missing a beat. "Look, I'm not saying that you have to explain every single detail right here and now, I just want to start getting answers. Just answer my simple questions, spend some time of the nights explaining some parts to me, that's all I want." Stiles said.

"I'm starting to regret turning someone so stubborn. I knew you had a strong will, but I seem to have failed to realize just how troublesome it is." Roman grumbled.

"It's too late to change me back. Wait, you can't change me back, can you?"

"No."

"Then you're stuck with me. I would be less stubborn if you met me halfway, here." Stiles said.

Roman threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine, you get half an hour of twenty questions, are you happy?" Roman said.

"Yep."

"In return, I expect you to do what I say, no questions asked and with _RESPECT!_"

"Fine, be respectful, now tell me what the whole master/fledgling thing is about." Stiles demanded. Roman glared at the teen, disapproval written all over his face. "Please?"

"Very well." Roman said. "You're a fledgling, which is a vampire that was once human but was turned by a vampire that either a head or higher. I'm a head vampire but I'm your master. If I give you a command, you must obey it, you don't have a choice. You've only gotten away with so much so far because I've let you. I'm not exactly fond of using the command for such trivial things."

"Even when I'm being disrespectful?" Stiles asked, only slightly kidding.

A sly grin graced Roman's features. "I have other ways of getting some respect out of you."

Stiles gulped at that, not liking what the elder vampire was hinting at. He tried to swallow some of his fear and continued on. "Okay," he said slowly. "So do vampires travel in groups and everything like werewolves in packs or are they loners or what not?" He asked.

Roman's eyes narrowed. "How many times have I told you not to compare us to werewolves?" He hissed.

The teen shrugged. "Considering I'm part of werewolf pack, it's kinda hard not to."

Roman huffed through his nose but didn't respond to Stiles's comment. "Werewolves travel in packs, we live in colonies. Think of it in comparison to wolf packs and bat colonies. Packs are typically quite small, maybe half a dozen. There's an alpha who's leader of the pack. Colonies typically have from hundreds to even thousands with a head vampire as leader. I'm the head vampire of California. Every colony is under my jurisdiction, together being called the Covenant. I run my main colony, the largest in the state, along with the smaller ones throughout California" Roman explained.

"Why are they so big?" Stiles asked. "Isn't that kinda dangerous to be so large? Wouldn't it make it easier for hunters to find you?"

"There are far fewer vampires than there are werewolves. About 6 to 500 to be exact. Vampires typically don't associate with other beings, including humans. We only interact with them to feed. A vampire needs to protection and somewhere to live when the time comes that they can't live among their loved ones without them discovering the truth. We don't age, not really, and that eventually becomes obvious. It's easier for immortal beings to live among other immortal beings, you will too eventually. As for the aspect of hunters finding us, we're honestly not worried. Human are weak and we're incredibly powerful. It takes a lot to kill us and no hunter is foolish enough to walk into a nest full of us." Roman said.

Stiles stood silent, processing the information he had been told. Hearing it made his artificially beating heart swell with sorrow. He would have to watch everyone he loves age, grow old, and die. Including his father. He had to watch another parent die. The thought caused his eyes to sting with tears. He didn't want to see that. He didn't want to stay young while everyone else grew old.

Roman seemed to pick up Stiles's distress. The man sent him a downcast, understanding look. "I know it hurts, but that's your reality now." The man said, his voice calm.

Stiles blinked the tears away. "So what, my family and friends grow old and die and I just bunk up with all the other vampires?"

"To put it bluntly, yes. Well, usually vampires move away form their human family and lives when their vampirism becomes too obvious."

The teen sighed, wanting nothing more to change the subject. "Going back to the whole head vampire, Fledgling thing, what other vampire statuses are there?" Stiles asked.

"There's the Fledgling, the Lamia, the Head, the Lord, and the Council. You know what a Fledgling is and I think I've explained enough what a head is for now, but a Lamia is a vampire that was turned through anything but a bite, usually through witchcraft or bathing in the blood of virgins. Some Lamia also have been known to have been born a vampire, which is something rare, considering it's incredibly difficult to get pregnant as a vampire."

Stiles interrupted. "Wait, the whole witchcraft and blood bathing thing is actually true?" He asked.

Roman nodded. "To an extent. The Lamia are short in numbers. It's quite rare for a human to actually be turned in such a way. They would have had to bathe in gallons upon gallons of blood or they would have had to been incredibly skilled witches. They're not common but they do exist. Moving on, I've already told you that I am the Head of California, heads are always the top in their state, at least here in the U.S. Every country is run a bit different but that's a conversation for another day. Lords don't run states but multiple states, they must be in control of at least five in order to be considered a Lord. Lords tend to very old and powerful vampires. You don't see them often, they're very secluded. Finally, the Council. The Council refers to the group of vampires that run this country. Every country has some form of a Council. Only the oldest and most powerful are allowed in the council. They're a force to be reckoned with and I suggest you don't anything to get on their bad side."

The young vampire leaned on a tree, thinking over the mass of information Roman had told him. "So, there's the Fledgling, Lamia, Head, Lord, and the Council, is that it?"

"There's many titles to gain in between but those are the basics."

"How do you go up the social totem pole, then. DO you kill them to gain power like a werewolf would or is there something else you have to do?" Stiles asked, ignoring the angry glare he was getting for comparing vampires to werewolves again.

Roman glared but didn't comment, probably finding it pointless to actually say something. "There's something you should know about vampires that's very different than werewolves."

"What's that?"

"Vampires, unlike werewolves, are not animals; savages. We're not violent mongrels that run on nothing but instinct and throw our claws around to solve all our problems. Vampires are older and have built up a hierarchy. We're obligated to make formal challenges like true, _civilized_, creatures. Vampires are all about their politics. As a vampire, there's a natural order to how we act and there are major repercussions if a vampire does something that's considered out of the norm. You want to move the vampire ladder, then you better be prepared to make a formal request."

"Seems like an awful lot of pointless bullshit." Stiles said.

"That's just how things are." Roman quipped.

"Yeah but still-"

"_That's just how things are!_" Roman repeated, enunciating each syllable with finalization.

Realizing that fighting was pointless, Stiles sighed in defeat

"Now, enough chat. It's time for training. Take off your bracelet and let's begin." Roman said.

Stiles didn't argue, he fought with a the bracelet for a moment before finally snapping it off. The second he did, he gasped. A mass amount of power suddenly overwhelmed his senses, making everything too loud and too vivid. It was like his body was high on steroids. So much energy coursed through him that it made him momentarily sick.

"Now, bring out your true form!"

Stiles didn't really know what Roman meant, but his body seemed to get it just fine. His eyes flashed that vibrant midnight blue his pupils going white. His canines sharped into deadly fangs and his nails suddenly grew pointed. What, vampires had claws? He looked at them, awed by the incredible difference between them and a werewolf's. They didn't curve like a werewolf's and they weren't nearly as nasty looking. They were clean, straight, and deadly sharp. They were about the same length as a werewolf's but that was were the similarities stopped.

When he looked up, he noticed that he could see his surrounding in sharp detail. It was like he wasn't even in the dark. Roman was showing his true form as well, expelling power out of him like a the Niagara Falls expelled water.

"Let's begin." Roman said, a sly grin pulling at his lips.

In an instant, a blow to Stiles's midsection sent him flying backwards, right into a tree nearly forty feet away. He hit it so hard, the trunk split, causing the tree to come down with a loud cracking that echoed throughout the woods. The blow honestly didn't hurt that much; it more or less stunned him. He stared, wide-eyed at the elder vampire, shocked that he just done such a thing.

"Get up," Roman demanded. "and fight back!"

Stiles scrambled off the forest floor. He was so overwhelmed with all the energy pulsing through him that it left his head spinning. He needed to calm down and get himself under control. He needed to fight and not lie on the ground like a defenseless fool. He wasn't human anymore. He had the power to defend himself. He still had his mind. He just needed to find a balance between the two and fight. He had to fight his own battles now. He didn't have his pack to help him with this.

He let the energy rage through him, pumping up his adrenaline, causing his eyes to grow incredibly vibrant. He felt his fangs grow even longer, his claws sharper. He let out a very loud very inhuman, vampire-like hiss and charged after his Master. Roman smiled with glee and charged as well, ready to meet his Fledgling halfway.

It was like his body was running purely by instinct, all hint of humanity ripped away like a paper mask. He didn't even know he was capable of such power. It was nothing yet everything like the Nogitsune. He wasn't possessed and he was in full control of what he was doing. This was him, his body, his mind and he was ready to take this new power and hone it into an incredible force.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just recently started college and haven't had the time to write. I've been so incredibly busy with everything else. I gotta tell you, I miss where you didn't have to pay for all your classes. College in the U.S. is really dumb that way. That and their websites. College websites are the worst. I loathe them.

Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews! This story is SO CLOSE to hitting 100 reviews! I can't even believe it! I love you guys to death!

Finally the poll. The finalized poll.

Sterek(bro): 7

Stydia: 14

Stalia: 13

OMC: 5

Scria: 1

Sciles: 1

Stydia and Stalia were running back to back practically the entire time, so, I got an idea. Someone even suggested this and it made me want to do it even more. A Lydia/Stiles/Malia triangle. It will still a B story but it will be there. This way, I kinda please yet anger all of you. You get both until Stiles finally figures out who he wants to be with. Also, there will be some Sterek bromance, quite a bit and even a little between Scott and Stiles.

So, the poll is officially closed and it this the final result. I have no idea when I'm going to be able to update again but hopefully soon. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to hear from all of you again!


End file.
